AsylumStuck
by AdrianNight
Summary: Night asylum is newly built with almost 50 people currently in the building and less doctors and nurses.   these are stories of tragedy, romance, madness, angst. *all the trolls and humans. based around the late 1800s, EDIT* i'm not sure if i should finish this. i might but i'll probably re-write everything.
1. Chapter 1

OTL ...YES I KNOW. THERE ARE MISTAKES EVERYWHERE, THAT AND IT'S REALLY CHEESY. bare it with me please ^^'

* * *

><p>Prologue: Before<p>

-Dave-  
>"one of the patients died, sir"<p>

dave looked up from his paper work. _Another..._  
>Who was it? Dave replied slowly.<p>

"Aradia"

Dave leaned back into his chair scratching the back of his head, sighing.

"how" he whispered, this was the part of the job he disliked the most.

Eridan hesitated, "sollux Captor"

the name obviously infuriated him. Dave put his pen down, and turned his chair to face the window behind his desk, _So... sollux killed aradia, i thought they were having this connection..._  
>after thinking for the best situation to do he decided to isolate sollox for a year.<p>

"put sollux in a roon, we'll keep him in isolation" Dave said.

Eridan turned to leave but he stopped, "he strangled her" he spat.

dave nodded knowing that he wouldnt see him.  
>once eridan was gone, Dave turned, reaching for the bottom drawer; pulling out a book meant to record deaths.<br>He scribbled aradia's name and whatever else needed to be filled out.

_ Poor girl,_ dave thought, Rose said she was able to leave next week.

-Sollux-

"the doctor said i am allowed to go home"

sollux looked up, she wasnt making eye contact. "when" he asked

"next week on friday" was aradias reply

At first he was happy for her but vriska's voice kept comming back to him, remembering their convosation.

"looks like aradia doesnt love you, i bet you she's fucking that equius guy"

Her smirk made him want to kill her, she wouldnt smile then. But he did notice how much time they spent was decreasing.  
>Her smile. The one he wanted all to himself wasnt his anymore. she'll never smile like that for him again.<br>Sollux became determined, He wanted her all to himself He didnt want anyone else to have her, he knew how selfish that was but He loved her

"sollux" she soft voice made him come from his thoughts.

His conclusion...

-Aradia-

He was just sitting there, i dont even think he was breathing for a while.  
>She just wanted to get up and leave but her old feelings and politness kept her glued there. "sollux" she called out. she felt uneasy, nervous even. She admits that she did love him, but she fancied another.<p>

It hurts, when she gave up on everything, but he saved her. sollux showed her how to live again, to love, to hope.  
>but this place and everything constantly reminded her of her past self, that one person she hated.<p>

"i love you"

_no, please_

"and i want you to never leave me" sollux finished

she wasnt planning on seeing him after she left. Everything was so difficult. Aradia felt trapped, he looked as if he was going to cry.

"i-im sorry" she whispered her last words.

Sollux grabbed her hair pulling her back, before she could scream, he covered her mouth. when Aradia was in love with sollux, they wanted to have a place where they can talk in private. Night asylum was newly build and it was huge, there was less then 50 patients meaning there wasnt much doctors or nurses either.

Sollux moved both hands to her neck, his eyes that she loved was filled with tears.

_Equius..._

She didnt put much of a fight anymore. her lungs werent getting any air.

"i love you" she accepted his twisted love. "i love you" she heard him whisper it over and over again. atleast she was dying loved.

atleast she was going to leave a huge mark, she wasnt going to be forgotten easily.

Sollux kissed her, knowing that she accepted what was going to happen and she let it happen.

_ Burning._

Her lungs were burning, everything slowed down.


	2. Chapter 2

okay, i fixed it up a bit, i hope thats better.

* * *

><p>-karkat-<br>The institute was far from the city. Karkat was going to night asylum, his father the one who took him in after his real father died was in the back with him.  
>Just keeping an eye on him, the carriage was unsteady, bumping up and down with every curve and dent. Karkat wasn't what you'd call mentally ill, well he was positive, but his dad was under the impression of some mental disease stuffed in his adopted son's head. "Everything will be fine" was what he told him when the maids were packing his shit into bags and stuffing them into the carriage. Now here he is, being hauled off into some sort of institute. It was evening when they left, the sun was setting, a orange glow was filling his vision, even the beauty of nature was irritating him.<p>

When they had finally arrived it was dark; the moon was directly above them.  
>The moon, the night, he'd rather be something lurking in the dark, a monster.<p>

The gate was already opened, rather left open.

As the carriage came to a stop infront of this huge building, his step father gave hiim a little push out of the carriage, when the driver was finished unloading the few bags he had.  
>he got back into the driving position, his step father said to him "everything will be okay and look for a Dr, Rose"<p>

that was it, they left. "fuckass" Karkat mumbled under his breath, then turned picked up his bags and went inside.

the whole building looked like a haunted castle, something where a evil queen lived.  
>everything was clean and the front desk looked more ancient,<p>

"where is Dr. Rose" he asked

"heheheheeheh, well arent you demanding"

"well is she here or not" he pressed on. the name tag read terezi.P

"why yes she is" she smiled wider

her grin was irritating...  
>karkat picked up his bags and went for the nearest hall.<p>

"go down that hall, keep going dont stop for anything. and find Dave... Rose is with a patient" she pointed to the hall across from him.

"why cant you come with me?" he questioned, her grin faltered.

when she didnt answer he just turned and did what she told him to do. There wasnt anyone in the rooms, the hall was entirely emtpy.

when karkat was halfway down the hall some people came out of the room, a tall lanky boy had this smile on his face, he was in a stait jacket his hair was really unkept, his smile was starting to scare him.

A big burly person who was walking right behind the tall boy then a woman, blonde hair, purple or violet eyes. She noticed him right away "your not supposed to be here, and visiting hours are only on the weekends" she walked towards karkat. He scowled at her. "Im Karkat Vantas. i was just dropped off at the front and told to find a Dr, Rose"

she looked him over once again before turning and walking down the hall, "come with me" she said simply.

-gamzee-

"why did you do it?"_ was she really that stupid_? Gamzee smiled a big grin. "because, i wanted to show my love and caring" she looked so disgusted, her face was priceless!

"so you killed her?"

gamzee laughed loudly, "yes, she didn't love me. but i could feel the warmth of her heart when it was in my hands!" she stopped and called for equius.  
>Gamzee heard the rumors, about him going to aradias funeral,that they were in 'love'. <em>only idiots believed in love. <em>

"take gamzee back to his room, he is done isolation"

the jacket was tighter than usual, but he was fine. he finally got out of that room. only served little amount of time, for a very fun event. That girl, he forgotten her name, was fun.

Everyone here was fun.

he stopped right before he got to the hall and turned to rose "i am terribly sorry" and gave the biggest grin.

Outside the hall, there was this boy, short. His eyes were a dark maroon colour, _interesting_. Gamzee smiled at him, already he could tell that they would be best motherfucking friends, his smile darkened. when they reached his room, equius roughly pushed him into the room. after he left, some one was walking down the hall,

"gamzee?"

it was the little cute nurse, "yeah im here" he said.

The door opened and there stood tavros. gamzee with his smile still painted on his face."come here" he said simply,  
>more of a comand then a request.<p>

Tavros walked towards gamzee and gave him a hug "i wasn't allowed to see you"  
>gamzee picked him up and twirled around once, then setting him back down.<br>"brother, i dont think anybody would be happy to see you here."

tavros nodded "yeah, uh, your right and i need to finish work" he turned towards the door. gamzee put his hand on his shoulder holding him there. "come back and visit me, i get very bored" he whispered. earning a nod from the other.

_So bored..._


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, now that my homework is done. I can spend more time on this story, and yes I will pay more attention to the grammar.

ok,

* * *

><p>-Tavros-<p>

The halls were darker than usual noted Tavros. His footsteps echoed, every so often he would turn his head so peer behind him

_There is no one behind me**.**_Tavros assured himself.

Once reaching his office he locked the door. Even though this building was new, he was scared of the place. Tavros seated himself and began to shuffle through his paper work; his watch was ticking with each passing second. He couldn't think, of anything and it was irritating. Tavros looked to his side, towards the window, after staring at it for a while he stood up and opened the curtains.

The moon light poured onto his face,

It was a quarter past 7 and he still didn't finish anything, no work. He kept thinking about gamzee, picturing that after he was cured they would be best friends still. Most of the staff warned him not to get to close to Gamzee

_No one knows him like I do _Tavros smiled at this, he was gamzee's friend and he could help him.

"I will help him" he whispered. Both of his legs were getting sore, he grabbed his chair and seated himself again in front of the window.

A knock came from the door "Tavros?"

_No_

he didn't want to get up, it was Terezi. Sighing he started for the door.

-Terezi-

Terezi silently waited in front of his door. She was deciding whether to leave him alone or to confront him about gamzee. She was worried for him and Gamzee wasn't lessening her feelings.

She knocked.

"Tavros?" she called, after a few moments she heard a clicking sound, Tavros stood in the doorway. "Hey, uh, what is it you need?" he mumbled.

Terezi first asked to come in, he moved to let her through. After sitting on the chair beside the window she looked him over. Tavros was sitting at his desk; he didn't seem like himself right now.

_What did gamzee say to him?_

Now or never she told herself "Tavros I came too talk about you...and gamzee" she finished.

Terezi watched him flinch, she continued "please stop visiting him, he is dangerous and I don't want him to hurt you" she waited for a response. Tavros was playing with his pen; he wasn't making any eye contact.

"Tavros" she said a little louder than intended.

Tavros looked at her, his eyes were scary. "You were spying on me?" he asked

She got out of the chair and took a few steps towards his desk. "I don't want you to see him" then she turned towards the door only stopping before opening it. "Don't make me do anything I don't want to do" she threatened. She than opened the door and closed it behind her.

Terezi didn't want to tell Dave or Rose about Tavros' visits. He was her friend, and she liked having him around but her sense of justice was quickly murdering the other.

She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

yes laugh at me. i suck at writing, i know.

* * *

><p><em>vriska serket, vriska, vvvvvvvrrrrisssska serket.<em>

vriska stopped, she grew tired. she glanced up at the sloppy ceiling, a tiny black spider crawled across the right corner of the room. there was a only a cot nothing else, just a bed. There was nothing to do, in isolation you dont get to do has been almost 4 nights here, alone with only your thoughts.

_i wonder how Gamzee survives since he is mostly in isolation every other week_' she questioned

soon Vriska reflected on her actions, she let out a small whispery laugh.

mouthing words that weren't there. seeing faces float across her mind,  
>a pained scream, then tavros.<p>

he was on the ground, he looked so helpless and weak. She laughed again a little louder "he should become more strong" she called out to no one. once again closing her eyes, she pictures the broken chair, her rage, the power she was able to gain when being the most furious. "something to remember me by" she said and turned to her side clutching her knees and pulling them into her chest.

Tavros isn't able to walk anymore. Vriska didn't feel nothing, since it was her fault, in fact she was a little happy. Tavros would never forget her, she was the one to took his ability to walk. All of this to teach him, him to be stronger.

she was a liar.  
>She didnt want tavros to forget or hate her.<p>

_stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid  
><em>

_i should just disappear.  
><em>

Vriska sniffled a bit, holding back tears.

Why did people leave? why did he betray her? to leave her here?

-Gamzee-

the hall leading to the yard, was full of dust. This hallway was gamzee's favorite hall, there was less people around and the ones who do reside here are always locking themselves into their rooms.

Once he heard about tavros' accident, Gamzee's first reaction was that it would be more boring. walking into the yard. Gamzee observed the surrounding. A couple of trees, a really tall fence, some staff standing near the gate. sometimes the residnets here are able to go outside. that is the ones who have both of the doctors permission. Then he was he here? he was special, they said, it was sort of a on and off type thing. his anger that is.

The flowers had started to bloom, very pretty red roses.

_they would look magnificent around a pretty neck, the thorns slowly cutting deeper in to the skin, the cry of a cute voice. _

All telling him to stop...

"Gamzee"

Now clearing his thoughts, Gamzee turned his head towards the voice.  
>karkat came striding over, his voice was as cute as ever.<p>

pretty soon, he drifted off when the other was talking about something without even noticing it he was comparing this boy with tavros.  
>they were both short and- "are you listening to me?" karkat shouted.<br>Gamzee moved to pat karkat's head. at this action he could feel the boy tense. moving away from the touch.  
>this made Gamzee have a interesting idea.<p>

_this must wait_. He thought to himself.

soon the bell rang, the very few who were able to go outside, slowly staggered back inside. Gamzee and Karkat, in silence, walked to their rooms.

-karkat-

upon reaching his room. Karkat let out a sigh. normally he wouldn't go talk to Gamzee, but he seemed out of it.

why was he even here? it has been almost a month. No letters or visits his father lied, to cut him off. MAKE HIM COME TO A-

That is where karkat stopped himself, he was slightly shaking._ Breath in and out, in and out._

he tried to suppress his rage, he thought that if they didnt find anything alarming, they would release him. _they might as well shoot me in the head_.

he sat down on to his bed, it was evening. the sun wasnt going to be setting soon, Karkat did not care.  
>He slowly drifted off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>bluhbluhbluh, i suck.<p> 


End file.
